Zeitsprünge
|thumb|right|350px| Die [[Insel verschiebt sich in der Zeit.]] In , wird durch das drehen am Rad, die Insel verschoben. Ben, welcher sich bereit erklärt dieses Opfer auf sich zu nehmen betont mit Nachdruck, dass dies ihr letzter Ausweg und das verlagern der Insel sowohl unberechenbar als auch gefährlich sei. In bewahrheitet sich Bens Warnung, da dadurch die Insel scheinbar unkontrolliert in der Zeit umher reist. Handlung Die restlichen Hinterbliebenen reisen in unregelmäßig großen Abständen sowohl in die Vergangenheit als auch in die Zukunft, ohne darauf irgendeinen Einfluss nehmen zu können. Ohne zu wissen wann es passiert, ob bei ihrer Ankunft Tag oder Nacht herrscht oder in welcher Zeit sie sich gerade befinden, verlangen die Überlebenden eine Erklärung von Daniel Faraday, der dieses Phänomen scheinbar als einziger versteht. Daniel beschreibt die Zeitsprünge mit einer Schallplatte auf einem Plattenspieler, welche plötzlich "springt". Das drehen des Rades habe die Insel jedoch völlig von der Zeit abgekapselt. Sawyer und Juliet wittern dadurch eine Chance, die Totgeglaubten Oceanic 6 vor dem Abflug im Hubschrauber abzuhalten und diese somit vor dem sicheren Tod retten. Doch Daniel versichert ständig, dass man keinen Einfluss auf die Zukunft oder die Vergangenheit nehmen kann. Die Regeln besagen, dass in einer Zeitphase die in der Vergangenheit spielt keine Ereignisse herbeigeführt werden können, wenn diese nicht wirklich passiert sind, was somit ein Treffen mit den Oceanic 6 vor ihrer "Rettung" unmöglich macht. Wenn etwas nie passiert ist, kann dies auch nie passieren. Um einen Überblick zu behalten in welcher Zeit sich die Überlebenden gerade befinden, dokumentiert dieser Artikel sämtliche bestätigte und bekannte Zeitsprünge der Insel. Erste Zeitphase Nachdem Ben das Rad betätigt hat, wird die Insel sowohl in Raum als auch in Zeit versetzt und landet in der Vergangenheit. |thumb|left|250px|[[Ethan bedroht John mit einem Gewehr. ]] Die Kahana und der Rauch der durch die Explosion entstand, sind verschwunden und auch das Strandlager ist nicht mehr vor Ort. Daniel erklärt, dass dieses noch nicht entstanden sei, während Locke der ja nun alleine im Dschungel unterwegs ist, den Absturz der Beechcraft mit ansieht. Er sucht sofort die Absturzstelle auf um erste Hilfe zu leisten und klettert die Bäume hoch. Als er plötzlich Schüsse hört und von einer Kugel am Bein getroffen wird fällt er herunter. Ein quicklebendiger Ethan erscheint und richtet seine Waffe auf ihn. Locke versucht zu erklären, dass sie sich bereits kennen, er nicht mit dem Flugzeug der Drogenschmuggler angekommen sei und dass Ben ihn zum Anführer der Anderen ernannt habe. Doch spätesten letztere Aussage hat ihm wohl jede Glaubwürdigkeit geraubt, woraufhin Ethan ihm "Lebe wohl" wünscht und den Abzug seiner "M1 Garand" betätigen will, als die Insel plötzlich wieder von einem hellen Licht umhüllt wird und durch die Zeit reist. Jahr: 2001 Die einzige Relation zur Zeit ist der Absturz der Beachcraft selbst. Der Verwesungsgrad der Leichen von Goldie und Yemi im Jahre 2004, lassen auf einen Absturz zwischen 1997 und 2001 schließen. In der Disposition steht das Jahr 2001. Zweite Zeitphase Der zweite Sprung führt die Hinterbliebenen in die Zukunft. Es ist Nacht und als die Hinterbliebenen am Krater, welcher nach der Implosion der Schwan-Station entstand ankommen, ist dieser zwar noch vorhanden aber bereits wieder mit Gras überwuchert. Währenddessen traut Locke seinen Augen nicht. Gerade habe er noch in die Mündung eines Gewehrs gesehen und auf einmal war es mitten in der Nacht und von Ethan weit und breit keine Spur mehr. Die Beechcraft liegt bereits verbrannt am Boden und auch der Verwesungsgrad der Leichen hat sich stark erhöht. Plötzlich erscheint Richard Alpert um die Blutung zu stillen und die Wunde zu säubern. Er erklärt John, dass er keine Zeit für genauere Informationen habe und dass es nur einen Weg gebe die Insel zu retten. Er müsse die Oceanic 6 wieder auf die Insel zurückbringen und die einzige Möglichkeit dies zu erreichen ist zu sterben. Locke möchte wissen woher Richard wusste, dass er eine Kugel im Bein habe und wo er zu finden sei, worauf Richard erwidert, dass John selbst es ihm erzählt habe. Er gibt Locke den Kompass und betont, dass er sich bei ihrem nächsten Wiedersehen bestimmt nicht an ihn erinnern könne und dieser Kompass der einzige Weg sei, ihn selbst von Lockes Geschichte zu überzeugen. Der Himmel erhellt sich und die Insel verlagert sich erneut. Jahr: Unbekannt Die einzigen Relation zur Zeit stellen sowohl die Schwan-Implosion, als auch die Rückkehr der Oceanic 6 in die Zivilisation dar. Daher kann dieses Ereignis erst nach dem Januar 2005 stattfinden. Dritte Zeitphase |thumb|left|250px|[[Daniel redet mit Desmond am Eingang zur Schwan-Station.]] Die dritte Zeitphase führt die Überlebenden wieder zurück in die Vergangenheit. Es ist hellichter Tag, und als John sich umsieht ist Richard verschwunden, aber die Beechcraft hängt wieder in den Bäumen. Der Krater, der soeben noch die ehemalige Position der Schwan-Station zeigte, ist auch wieder verschwunden, stattdessen findet Juliet die Luke, die zu der Station hinunter führt. Scheinbar hat John sie bis jetzt noch nicht einmal entdeckt. Sawyer stürmt wütend an die Hintertür der Station, um Lebensmittel von Desmond zu holen. Daniel erklärt ihm aber, dass ihm niemand öffnen wird, egal was er tut, denn er kann die Vergangenheit nicht verändern. Juliet überzeugt ihn aber, zurück zum Strand zu gehen. Als dann plötzlich Charlottes Nase blutet, bleibt Daniel unter einem Vorwand allein im Jungle, und klopft dann selbst an der Tür. Desmond öffnet, er ist bewafnet und trägt einen gelben Schutzanzug und eine Atemschutz-Maske. Daniel sagt ihm, dass er, wenn er mit dem Hubschrauber die Insel verlassen hätte, er nach Oxford fahren muss um Daniels Mutter zu finden. Er sagt, Desmond sei die einzige Chance, sie alle zu retten, da die "Regeln" für ihn nicht gelten. Bevor Daniel aber den Namen seiner Mutter sagen kann, leuchtet der Himmel wieder auf und es geschieht ein erneuter Zeitsprung. Jahr: Unbekannt Da Desmond die Stationstür nur in einem Schutzanzug öffnet, hat er scheinbar noch nicht gesehen, dass Kelvin Joe Inman, immer wenn er die Station verlässt, den Schutzanzug ablegt. Dies sah er an dem Tag, als Flug 815 auf die Insel stürzte und Desmond Kelvin wahrscheinlich tödlich verletzte. Die Ereignisse des Zeitsprungs finden also zwischen Desmonds Ankunft auf der Insel (2001) und dem Absturz von Flug 815 (22.09.2004) statt. Vierte Zeitphase Die vierte Zeitphase spielt wieder in der Vergangenheit. Diese bleibt sehr lange bestehen, bevor sich ein neuer Zeitsprung ereignet. Abends wird das Strand-Camp von Unbekannten mit brennenden Pfeilen angegriffen. Sawyer ruft allen zu, dass sie sich am Bach wieder treffen sollen, danach verschwinden alle im Wald. Auf dem Weg zum Bach werden Juliet und Sawyer von drei Männern in Militärkleidung angegriffen. Aus dem Dunkeln werden aber plötzlich Steine auf die Angreifer geworfen, einer wird durch ein Messer getötet. Locke taucht auf und begrüßt Sawyer und Juliet. Es ist schon wieder Tag, als Charlotte, Miles und Daniel zusammen mit zwei weiteren den Treffpunkt erreicht haben. Sie sind dort die Ersten. Miles bemerkt Stolperdraht und daran befestigte Minen, doch bevor er sie warnen kann, laufen die beiden, die mit ihnen gekommen waren, über den Draht und lösen die Minen aus. Beide werden getötet, die anderen Drei werden zu boden geschleudert. Eine Gruppe bewafneter Männer, alle mit Pfeilen und Bogen bewaffnet und angeführt von Ellie, kommt aus dem Jungle. Sie nehmen die dre Gefangen und bringen sie zu ihrem Camp. Auf dem Weg dorthin bemerkt Miles, dass sie gerade über ein frisches Grab gelaufen sind, in welchem sich vier tote US-Soldaten befinden. John hat sich in der Zwischenzeit die Waffe der Angreifer genommen und hält diese in Schach. Die beiden beginnen, sich auf Lateinisch zu unterhalten, Juliet versteht es. Sie musste es auch lernen, wie auch die übrigen Anderen. Auch diese beiden sind scheinbar Andere. Sie führen ihre Gefangenen durch den Jungle, Juliet versucht, den einen von ihnen, Cunningham, zu überreden, sie in ihr Lager zu bringen. Als dieser gerade sagen will, wie man dort hin gelangt, bricht sein Partner, Jones, ihm das Genick und läuft Weg. Sie folgen ihm und kommen am Lager der anderen an. |thumb|right|250px|Daniel untersucht die Jughead-Bombe. Als auch die Gruppe um Elli auch am Lager angekommen ist, redet Daniel mit Richard, scheinbar der Anführer. Er erlaubt Daniel, zu der Wasserstoffbombe zu gehen, da er glaubt, dass Daniel und die anderen vom US-Militär seien und sie entschärfen können. Dort angekommen, hält Daniel aber ein Versuch, dies zu tun für zu Gefährlich. Ellie, die mit ihm hingekomme ist, bedroht ihn mit ihrer Waffe, doch Sawyer taucht aus dem Jungle auf, und sagt Ellie, sie soll die Waffe niederlegen, was diese auch tut. John geht derweil zu Richard in das Lager, und bittet ihn, ihm zu sagen, wie man die Insel verlassen kann. Er erklärt ihm, dass Richard ihm selbst das in der Zukunft sagen wird, auch dass John eigentlich sein Anführer ist. Richard glaubt das alles nicht, John gibt ihm zum Beweis den Kompass, den er zuvor von ihm erhalten hat. John fragt welches Jahr es sei, Richard antwortet, es sei 1954. John bittet ihn, zwei Jahre später nach Tustin, Kalifornien zu kommen, um Johns Geburt zu erleben. John fragt Richard nun erneut, wie er die Insel verlassen kann, doch der Himmel färbt sich schon wieder, kurz darauf ereignet sich ein weiterer Zeitsprung. Jahr: 1954 Richard sagt John, dass es das Jahr 1954 sei. Fünfte Zeitphase |thumb|left|250px|Sawyer und John sehen den Lichtstrahl der aus der Luke kommt. Nach dem Zeitsprung ist das Camp der Feinde weg. Es ist allerdings nicht ersichtlich, ob die aktuelle Zeit vor dem Errichten, oder nach dem Abriss der Zelte ist. Die Überlebenden, die nun alle zusammen auf einer großen Lichtung stehen, kommen zusammen und Daniel erkundigt sich, ob es Charlotte gut geht. Sie bejaht dies doch kippt kurz danach, hat einen Anfall und starkes Nasenbluten. John beschließt, dass alle zurück zur Orchidee gehen sollen. Er begründet dies damit, dass das alles angefangen hat als Ben an dem Rad in der Station gedreht hat und hoffe, dass er es so auch wieder beenden kann bzw. die Oceanic 6 wieder zurückbringen kann. Während ihrem Weg über die Insel ist der Lichtstrahl zu sehen, der aus der Luke herauskommt, als John darauf rumgetrommelt hat. Dies Gibt die ersten Anzeichen, dass diese Zeitphase nach dem Absturz ist. Kurz danach hören die 6 Schreie aus dem Dschungel und gehen dem nach. Sawyer kann von sicherer Entfernung Kate und Claire sehen. Es ist genau der Zeitpunkt als Claire ihren Sohn Aaron zur Welt bringt. Sawyer sieht sehr überrascht und überwältigt aus, doch macht sich nicht bemerkbar und bleibt im Hintergrund. Kurz nachdem Claire Aaron entbunden hat setzt der nächste Zeitsprung ein. Jahr: 2004 1. November 2004 Sechste Zeitphase |thumb|right|250px|Die Überlebenden rudern mit dem Boot an die andere Seite der Insel. Nachdem Zeitsprung machen sich die Überlebenden wieder auf den Weg zum Strand. Dort angekommen finden sie das Camp vor. Es ist allerdings verlassen, die Vorräte sind aufgebraucht und der Rettungsboot ist verschwunden. Allerdings finden sie zwei andere Kanus direkt am Strand des Camps. In einem dieser Boote findet Miles eine Wasserflasche von der Airline Ajira. Sie lassen es zu Wasser um damit um die Insel herumzufahren um somit schneller zur Orchideen-Station zu gelangen. Auf Wasser werden sie allerdings von bisher unbekannten Personen angegriffen, die sie in dem anderen Boot verfolgen. Sie versuchen schneller zu paddeln und Juliet erwidert das Feuer als dann plötzlich der nächste Zeitsprung einsetzt. Jahr: 2007 Da das Camp vorhanden und zwei unbekannte Boote am Strand liegen muss es auf jeden Fall nach dem ersten Zeitsprung stattfinden. Da sämtliche Vorräte aufgebraucht sind und das Camp ziemlich verlassen aussieht ist wahrscheinlich, das es einige Zeit in der Zukunft spielt. In der Disposition steht das Jahr 2007. Siebte Zeitphase |thumb|left|250px|[[Jin wird von Danielle und ihrem Team gerettet. ]] Nach dem Zeitsprung legen die Überlebenden Nachts an der Insel an und finden Frackteile eines Schiffes. Auf einem Teil steht "besixdouze - b612" was französisch ist. Nach einem Szenenwechsel sieht man eine Gruppe von Personen die französisch sprechen auf einer Rettungsinsel. Sie bemerken einen leblosen Körper, der im Wasser schwimmt und ziehen ihn an Bord. Man kann erkennen, das es sich hier um Jin handelt. Einige Stunden später - es ist heller Tag - stranden diese Franzosen an der Insel. Als Jin zu sich kommt, stellt sich ihm eine schwangere Frau als Danielle Rousseau vor. Nachdem Danielle Jin bestätigt hat, dass es 1988 ist will dieser sich auf den Weg machen um das Camp zu suchen. Das Team der Franzosen will allerdings zuerst durch Jins Hilfe zu dem Sendeturm gehen und danach mit ihm gemeinsam das Camp suchen. Auf dem Weg durch den Dschungel bemerkt das Team plötzlich, dass Nadine fehlt. Als sie sich auf die Suche nach ihr begeben werden sie von dem Monster überrascht und Montand wir attakiert. Er wird von den Monster durch den Dschungel gezogen und trotz des Versuchs seiner Teamkollegen ihn zu retten, in ein Loch gezogen welches sich direkt an einer großen massiven schwarzen Mauer mit Hieroglyphen befindet. Bei dem Versuch ihn aus dem Loch zu ziehen reist sein linker Arm ab. Kurz nachdem er in das Loch gezogen wurde kann man seine Hilferufe von unten hören. Die anderen klettern in das Loch um ihm zu helfen. Danielle wird allerdings von Jin zurückgehalten, da er meint sie sollte sich mit ihrem ungeborenen Baby nicht in Gefahr begeben. Danach setzt der nächste Zeitsprung ein. Jahr: 1988 Danielle und ihre Crew sind 1988 auf der Insel gestrandet. Achte Zeitphase Als der zeitspung vorbei ist steht Jin alleine vor der Mauer und sieht den abgetrenten Arm von Montand. Nachdem er wieder am Strand angekommen ist findet er das Camp des französischen Teams sowie zwei Leichen von Brennan und Lacombe. Kurz darauf hört er die Stimmen von Danielle und Robert und sieht wie danielle ihn erschießt. Als sie Ihn sieht will sie auch Ihn erschießen, da sie denkt er sei auch eine Gefahr, da er damals einfach verschwunden ist. Jin kann sich in den Dschungel flüchten und der nächste Zeitsprung setzt ein. Jahr: wahrscheinlich 1989 Da Danielles Team Ende 1988 dort gestrandet ist, und die verwesung des Arms nicht all zu weit vortgeschritten ist, kann man vermuten, dass es das Jahr 1989 ist. Neunte Zeitphase Direkt nach dem Zeitsprung wird Jin von einer Waffe bedroht. Als er sich rumdreht sie man, dass es Sawyer ist, der daraufhin die waffe sofort runternimmt. Nach dem Versuch Jin die Zeitsprünge zu erklären, machen sich alle wieder auf den Weg zur Orchidee wobei der nächste Zeitsprung einsetzt. Jahr: ' unbekannt 10. Zeitphase Die zehnte Zeitpahse dauert keine 10 Sekunden bevor der nächste Zeitspung einsetzt. '''Jahr: ' unbekannt 11. Zeitphase Am Anfang dieser Zeitphase bricht Charlotte zusammen und sagt Jin, das er auf keinen Fall Sun zurückbringen lassen darf, da dieser ort der Tod ist. In der nächsten szene der Insel ist zu sehen, das Charlotte geistig nicht mehr anwesend ist und ihr Bewusstsein sich wahrscheinlich in einer anderen Zeit befindet. Die restlichen beschließen, dass sie sich weiter auf den Weg machen müssen um zur Orchidee zu gelangen. kurz darauf setzt erneut ein Zeitsprung ein. 'Jahr: ' unbekannt 12. Zeitphase Nach anfänglichen Zweifeln gibt Daniel den anderen nun Recht, dass sie weiterziehen müssen. Er hingegen bleibt bei Charlotte. Sawyer stellt John bevor sie weitergehen noch die Frage was sie eigentlich machen, wenn sie sich in einer Zeit befinden zu der die Station nicht mehr da ist. Daraufhin erwidert Charlotte, dass sie nach einem Brunnen ausschau halten sollten. Als sie an der Orchidee ankommen, kann man erkennen, dass die Station schon sehr verfallen ist und nur noch Ruinen davon zu sehen sind. Kurz darauf setzt der nächste Zeitsprung ein. '''Jahr: wahrscheinlich einige Jahrzehnte in der Zukunft Aufgrund der stark zerfallenen Station ist anzunehmen, dass es sich bei dieser Zeit um die Zukunft handelt. 13. Zeitphase Als der ezitsprung vorbei ist, ist die Orchidee verschwunden. John geht zielgerichtet in den Dschungel und findet schnell den brunnen, den charlotte bereits erwähnt hatte. Er beschließt hinabzusteigen um die Insel durch das Drehen am Rad zu verlassen. Allerdings verlangt Jin vorher von ihm, dass er Sun nicht zurück auf die Insel bringen soll und ihr sagen soll, er sei tot. Nachdem John in den Brunnen klettert setzt bereits der nächste zeitsprung ein. Man kann hier deutlich erkennen, dass das Licht, welches bei jedem Zeitsprung den Himmel erhellt, aus dem Brunnen nach oben kommt. Bevor der Zeitsprung richtig einsetzt lässt John das Seil los und lässt sich in den Brunnen hinabfallen. sawyer versucht währenddessen das Seil hochzuziehen und John somit zu retten. 'Jahr: vor 1970 ' Da die Dharma-station zu dem zeitpunkt noch nicht gebaut ist, kann man davon ausgehen, das die Dharma-Initiative noch nicht auf der Insel ist und es somit irgendwann vor 1970 ist. 14. Zeitphase Als der Zeitsprung vorbei ist ist der Brunnen verschwunden und James hält nur noch das Seil fest, welches im Dschungelboden versinkt. Er versucht schnell ein Loch zu graben, um John zu helfen. Doch er gibt schnell auf, nachdem er von den anderen überzeugt wird, dass sie John nicht helfen können. John allerdings ist zwar verletzt, aber lebendig in dem Raum wo sich das Rad befinden angekommen. Er trfft dort Christian, er ihm sagt, was er zu tun hat und dass er alle die von der insel entkommen sind versammeln muss und zu Eloise Hawking bringen muss. In der Zwischenzeit erzählt Charlotte Daniel im Dschungel, dass sie schon mal auf der Insel war und bei der DHARMA Initiative aufgewachsen ist. Sie mussten damals die Insel verlassen. Sie erzählt auch, dass ihr damals ein Mann gesagt hätte, sie dürfte nie wieder auf die Insel zurückkommen, da sie sonst sterben würde. Dieser Mann war Daniel. Kurz darauf stirbt sie. 'Jahr: ' unbekannt Kategorie: Ereignisse